the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Tsala (Imperial Period)
|result=*Sheriff Bladepoint rescued *Mara Bode is redeemed |side1=*Tsalians |side2=*NoHead Empire |side3=*Police *Order of the NoHeads (secretly) |commanders1=*Mara Bode |commanders2=*The Gladiator |commanders3=*Abalan *Ronald Koda *Laleh Clipso *The Gladiator (secretly) |forces1=*Tsalians *Beasts *Bull |forces2=*Robot soldiers *HEAD tanks *EVO troopers *N-54 Fighters *Bratpros *Incinerator robots *Purge troopers *Imperial Navy commandos |forces3=*Abalan *Laleh Clipso *''Shadow Laser'' *Several of Sheriff Bladepoint's Bodyguards |casual1=*Heavy amount of Tsalians *Bull |casual2=*Most of the Imperial garrison |casual3=*Some bodyguards }} The Battle of Tsala was a series of skirmishes between the NoHead Empire and the Tsalian race. An order was issued to Imperials stationed in the city to enact complete genocide of the Tsalian race, which had turned savage under the influence of Dark mutant Mara Bode. Much of the race had retreated into the Ancient Abyss, and so a gargoyle stabilizer was built to allow passage into the creature to round up any survivors and kill them. During the course of the battle, Bode had taken Sheriff Bladepoint hostage, who had come to the city to find police officer Rachel Bradley. He was unaware she had been killed a year before. Abalan, the secret NoHead apprentice of the Gladiator, arrived to extract Bladepoint later during the battle, and so casualties on both sides of the conflict were immense. Prelude Following the assassination of police officer Rachel Bradley, the city went unprotected, and the NoHead Empire established its presence and took over. Mara Bode, stranded in the city, succumbed to the city’s dark side energies, and in doing so took the Tsalian tribes with her. Now considered a savage species by Imperial forces in the city, Tsalians were sought to kill. Both sides were locked in deadly conflict, with both hunters and prey alike gaining little ground over the other. The battle Genocide Survivors of the Tsalian species either engaged in warfare with the Imperials, or fled into the maw of the massive gargoyle at their Ancient Abyss. To eliminate these survivors, the Empire restrained the gargoyle by constructing the gargoyle stabilizer, which consisted of the main elevator, three bridges, chains restraining the gargoyle’s limbs, and three power generators. Though partly due to the gargoyle’s sheer size, entry and navigation within the beast, without the danger of being digested in doing so, was made possible by the construction of the stabilizer. HEADs were among the reinforcements sent down to the city, landing in capsules ejected from the Imperial fleet above. Flametroopers and Heavy robot soldiers made up much of the Empire’s ground forces in the city, along with Purge troopers. To combat the Empire’s lethal machinations, Tsalians used Beast mounts to great effect. Arrival of Abalan Using Roxanne, whom he had rescued from Mars, as a bargain chip, Abalan attempted to contact Sheriff Bladepoint to help him form an army to oppose the Emperor. Bladepoint, however, was last heard from on Tsala, in search of Rachel Bradley — whom Abalan had recently dueled. The Sheriff had not been heard from since. With the help of officer Ronald Koda — albeit almost letting slip his indirect involvement in Bladepoint’s predicament — Abalan headed to Tsala to find the rogue Sheriff. Upon the ''Shadow Laser’s'' landing, Abalan unknowingly arrived in the middle of a firefight between the Tsalians and robot soldiers, who both suffered heavy losses. Passing through the decayed vegetation, now lined with marks of Imperial establishment, Abalan came across another firefight — one between the Imperials and Bladepoint’s bodyguards. Entering the fray on the latter’s behalf, Abalan killed the Imperials before asking the guards for Bladepoint’s location. He destroyed at least two HEADs, deployed from HEAD drop pods, on his advance before reaching the gargoyle stabilizer. Sensing the creature’s pain, he freed it of the chains restraining it, and powered the main lift, searching its stomach for Bladepoint. He had lost communication with Laleh Clipso inside, and was met with both Imperial and Tsalians. Once he reached the creature’s lung, he was spewed out. After being expelled from the gargoyle, Abalan found himself once again in between the conflict raging between the Tsalian natives and the Imperial pacification forces. It was here that Abalan discovered that the Tsalians were making use of their Beast mounts against the advanced technology used by the Empire. Being caught in the fighting, Abalan was forced to fight both sides, as well as a Beast mount. He eventually came upon the Graveyard of Beasts, where Sheriff Bladepoint was being held. As Abalan freed Bladepoint, the Sheriff informed his renegade savior that Rachel Bradley’s apprentice had gone mad. It was then that they were confronted by Bode, who said she was not insane, but had embraced the power of the Dark side. Abalan attempted to warn her off by saying that he did not want to hurt her, but she replied by saying he would not as her new pet would not allow it to happen. A fight broke out with Abalan focusing his efforts on the enormous bull. He ultimately defeated the large beast through the use of his powers and sent it crashing into the ground, where it sunk and fell into an underground chamber. The Duel Now alone, the two mutants battled one another over the sheriff. Mara Bode proved to be quite vicious in her attempts to kill the young NoHead apprentice. As part of her efforts to kill Abalan, she threw one of her swords, but Abalan caught it and used it against her. Furthermore, with no allies to aid her, she was forced to use her cloaking abilities to hide her from Abalan, but this resulted in her being struck by lightning and hurled across the ground and into the cave wall. Defeated, Mara begged Abalan to spare her life and show her mercy, as she said she was beaten with their being no need to kill her. Abalan insisted that he was about to do Tsala a favor, but Mara furthermore stated that it was not her fault, as she had been driven mad by being abandoned by Rachel Bradley in Tsala. Abalan allowed her to escape and she hurried into the forests of the country. Upon freeing the Sheriff, Bladepoint said that Mara reminded him of another mutant who had fallen to the dark side, and that Abalan should not have let her escape. However, Abalan replied by saying that she would never be free, as she would be haunted by the memories of her actions on Tsala. Aftermath With Bladepoint saved, Abalan took him to the Shadow Laser where they discussed plans for a rebellion against the Empire. Bladepoint and Koda were discussing Mara’s actions, with Bladepoint saying she was driven to the Dark side due to Master Rachel Bradley being killed at the hands of the Gladiator or one of his assassins. Koda claimed that it may have been the same who blinded him above Australia. Thinking of Casey Tartus, Koda quickly said he received no communications or word of him. However, Bladepoint was not convinced as open rebellion was too dangerous, and stated that they needed a sign to show that the Empire was weak. Abalan said he would meditate on the matter and inform them of his next decision, but for that, he would require the Gladiator’s counsel for his next target. Appearances * * Notes and References Tsala Category:Duels Category:Battles of the International Police Hunt Category:Battles of Tsala